The present invention relates to a novel species of Enterobacter, and to its use in connection with, among other things, plant growth and development.
Changes in the Earth's climate can be expected to have a strong effect on agricultural productivity. For example, increases in emissions from fossil fuel combustion are considered to have affected the Earth's climate, which have made the production of biofuels from renewable resources more desirable. Another way in which climate change is expected to impact agricultural productivity is by increasing temperatures and by affecting rainfall patterns.
Although an increased demand of agricultural resources in the production of feedstocks for biofuel production is desirable, this increased demand is balanced by a simultaneous increased demand for food to feed a still growing world population.
Therefore, there is a need for sustainable practices that can be used to optimize the production of food and biofuel feedstocks. Such practices would optimally increase overall plant productivity in a sustainable manner, increase drought tolerance in plants so that crops and feedstocks can withstand major fluctuations in rainfall patterns, and increase tolerance to pathogen infections in plants.